Project 4-12
The earliest and most long lived creation of Mixmaster, he was created by in 1973, 4-12 was bred for combat in veitnam, spcificaly desighned to hunt down the Viet cong in the jungles of Hochi Provience in a nocternal enviroment and clear out tunnels. The lab was closed thanks to Proudfoot's shady dealings and Cletus Poffenberger his creator who couldn't bare to let the young animal die before it had a chance to live stole him away from the secret Proud Foot Corporation building in Perfection, Nevada before it was destroyed and instead was taken on the run with it from both the corperation and the goverment. He became the companion and friend of Cletus, for the most part 4-12 was a faithul companion but due to agressiveness of the animals he was made up of he was prone to violent mood swings wich Cletus was able to control with a special catus bud called Blue-Diamond Chola Cactus, these kept him docile. Unfortunatly, the Cactus became rarer each year and 4-12 got away from Cleatus and went on a rampage through the valley before being put down by the denizens of Perfection in self defence. Cletus stole him away from the secret Proud Foot Corporation building in Perfection, Nevada before it was destroyed when 4-12 was a pup. Project 4-12(episode) 4-12 was a hybrid of a Rhino, Wolverine and Switchback spider that was raised by Cletus Poffenberger far outside of Perfection. He escaped when Cletus told him there wasn't anymore Blue-Diamond Chola Cactus Flowers. He went into the town mutilating Harlowe's horse and a biker. Near the end Rosalita, Nancy and Jodi drove off, leaving Burt, Harlow, Tyler and Cletus to make a flamethrower, which they used to kill 4-12. Cletus burried him a few feet away from Nancy's house with a stone that said, "Project 4-12. 1973-2003. Best Pal Ever." Then Cletus got a ride from Nancy to go back to his apartment in Las Vegas. Physiology He is resistant to small arms fire. While it was of indeterminet sex however Poffenberger called the creature a He, therefore it is generly assumed that the creature is male. It is designed to emit a chemical that smells like a mixture of Skunk entrails, Panther urine, Couger excrement used to nausaete the enemy, it also makes him inedible to any Graboid as El Blanco found out. His sight strangly resembles a sniper scope sight which allows him the use of x-ray vison (Cletus Poffenberger admitted he stole this idea from Superman). Do to his genetic material he was naturally aggressive Poffenberger kept him calm through regular snacks of Blue-Diamond Chola Cactus Flowers, this became more rare every year. He is about six feet long and about three feet tall at the shoulder. He had numerous other DNA traits bonded to him including silicon bacterial DNA to toughen his hide. Hunting and Intelligence 4-12 is a fast agile hunter, he is able to run at high speeds able to pounce on a horse but it is not able to outrun a car. It uses its horn to kill its prey. Its hunting tactics seem to point out that in a natural environment the creature will sweep through its territory in a grid like pattern south to north, north to south. It has a smart tactical mind able come up with a strategy in just a few minutes. Category:Characters